iGot detention With Sam!
by Dancing around all alone
Summary: Sam and Freddie get detention together and everyone in school knows they kissed! This will be a multi-chapter! So R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Freddie were bored in class. A class in which Carly wasn't in, meaning they had to talk to each other for company; to ease the boredom. Sam sat just behind Freddie, so they could pass notes easily.

Disrespect me one more time and I'll tell everyone we kissed. –Freddie.

You better not Freddork or I'll kill you in your sleep. – Sam.

Same to you Puckett, tell anyone and die. – Freddie.

As if you could kill me! And YOU were the one threatening to tell, not me! - Sam.

Touché Puckett, touché. – Freddie.

"Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson! What are you doing?" The teacher asked, her hands placed on her bony hips, a scowl on her face.

"Uh, nothing!" Freddie choked out, red-faced.

"Give me the note you were passing!" She demanded.

"NO!" The shouted in unison, both shaking their heads frantically. She took no notice of their reluctance to give her the note and marched up to them and angrily snapped it out of Sam's hands. "Oh," She smiled. "I believe there is a little sharing in order!"

She read the note aloud while Sam and Freddie stared at one another, silently cursing themselves for being so stupid as to pass notes in a class with such an unfair teacher. Why were they passing notes? They were so stupid! Everyone was going to know they kissed! "Disrespect me one more time and I'll tell everyone we kissed, from Freddie!" The teacher read, and everyone stared at them, giggling and whispering, causing both Sam and Freddie to sink lower in to their chairs, both covering their blushing faces with their hands.

"Okay, Sam, Freddie, you will be serving detention today, I will be calling your parents," their teacher said, her voice close to monotone. Sam and Freddie groaned, rolling their eyes but where unable to argue as the bell rung and neither had any intentions of staying in the room with that dreadful woman of a teacher a minute longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I realise, I took forever to update. :/ But I had homework, and I went to see Taylor Swift on Friday! Best concert ever, I hyperventilated and cried three times! :) Best time ever! :) But back to the story! **

**Oh, and by the way, Did anyone see the commercial for iOMG? I think I actually died and came back to life! It's total Seddie! :D Tell me what you think of it in a review or inbox! :) Oh! And that reminds me, remember to Review! :)**

* * *

Freddie walked down the hall to find Sam pinning a boy a lot taller than she was up against the lockers.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled. "What are you doing?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair showing his exasperation, as if it wasn't already evident on his face.

"He was all like, 'Are you and Freddie dating?'" She imitated in a voice that more than likely sounded nothing like his. "Sam," Freddie repeated with a sigh. "Leave him alone, it's my fault everyone knows, not his." The kid smiled a 'thanks' and sprinted away.

"I'm going home," She huffed as she shook Freddie off her arm, which he hadn't realised he had taken a hold of.

"No, Sam, we have detention," he reminded her, rolling his eyes, the distaste toward what he was saying coming through in the tone of his voice.

"Uh, fine," She groaned, giving in. They walked together to the detention room. Sam sat down immediately, Freddie sat down next to her nervously, the closest he had gotten to detention was their 50th web-show spectacular. "What's up Fredmunch?" She asked, looking uninterested as she twirled a pen in her hands.

"I've just never had detention before," He admitted with a sigh, making her laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" She teased jokingly with a slight roll of her eyes. "I'm bored," she added, her lower lip jutting out. "Entertain me!" She ordered, trying out her best puppy dog eyes.

* * *

**Well this ends kind of abruptly:/ But yeah, anyone got any ideas of what should happen, write them in a review or mail me them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages! And this is deliberately short because I'll be doing a super long one tomorrow. :) I just thought I'd give you something today. It's sort of a cliffhanger…Kinda… (: R&R!**

* * *

"There's not much I can do," he shrugged, "we're stuck here for another hour," he said, chewing on his lower lip.

"She won't be back 'til like two minutes before the end," Sam grinned. "Lets ditch!"

"No Sam!" Freddie argued. "I don't want to get in any more trouble!" Although the thought of running off and having fun with Sam was tempting.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Why don't I want any more trouble?" He asked wide-eyed, staring at her like she was an imbecile. "Sam, I think it's kind of obvious I mean-" He began, not getting to finish as Sam cut him off.

"C'mon Fudge-face, no one will know!" Sam groaned, ignoring Freddie's babbling.

He couldn't believe he was actually deliberating this. On one hand he could get in a load of trouble, but on the other hand, he could trust Sam and have a good time. This probably wouldn't end well, but if he didn't leave with Sam, she'll leave alone, and he didn't want to be in detention without her. "Okay, Sam, fine," He agreed, knowing he would more than likely regret this. She took no notice of his worried expression and grinned.

"Took you long enough!" She laughed, making Freddie roll his eyes.

"Hey, Jen!" She yelled at a bored looking girl. "Cover for us if Briggs comes back, 'Kay?" The girl nodded in response and they slipped out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**iGot detention,. – With Sam!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, so this is a lot longer than usual, I quite like this now… I will probably do another long one tomorrow. :) But you guys HAVE to review. And Btw, did anyone see the new iOMG Promo? So, Sam either loves, Brad, Gibby or Freddie, Hrm, I wonder which one? Hehe:) So tell me what you thought of that as well. So here is the story. (: **

This classroom, luckily, was on the bottom floor, so it wasn't much of a jump. "C'mon!" Sam motioned me in to a small-forested area and we sat down between some trees and over-grown bushes. "So…" I mused. "What now?"

"You have your PearPhone?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said pulling it out. She put one earphone in her ear and offered the other to me. I put it in obediently as she proceeded to choose a song. It started playing and she sung with it. I was surprised; she actually had a really pretty voice.

"You're staying up just to dance alone, I'm dressin' down 'cause I'm tired and I wanna go home. You look the part but looks don't tell the truth, well baby you're pretty, but I'm pretty sure I'm over you." She sung.

"I'm over Carly you know…" I said. Her eyes grew wide.

"What, when?" She asked.

"A little while ago, probably around the time you told me I was bacon." I smiled.

She looked…relieved? Why would she be relieved I didn't like Carly?

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Shoot." She said.

"Have you…y'know kissed anyone since we…y'know." She looked at me angrily.

"I told you never to speak of it!" She said sourly.

"No, Sam! I wasn't trying to be a jerk and make fun of you or anything! I was just curious!" I explained myself in a rush.

"No, I haven't!" She huffed.

"But you have clearly." She said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You kissed my bestfriend, and my sister!" She accused.

"Sam, I kissed you, not 'Melanie,' you even admitted it!"

"Dude, I lied. I'll prove it." She yanked the earphones out and dialled a number on my cell. She hit loudspeaker. "Hello?" Asked a voice a lot like Sam's.

"Hi Mel, it's me." Sam answered. "Can you please tell Freddork here that you are in fact real?" She laughed. "Sure, Freddie, I'm Melanie and I am real."

"Do you believe me now?" I asked. Hmm, I guess she is real. Oops.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Okay, bye Mel, thanks." Sam hung up.

"Now, that proves it. You kissed my sister and my bestfriend."

"Wait," I asked. "Why do you care?"

"I-I don't!" She stuttered.

"Wait, did it _upset _you when I dated them?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"No, It's just I knew Mel would be moving back to school and I just didn't want to see you cry over it when she was gone and I know Carly and I knew the hero thing would wear off and she would dump you and you would possibly kill yourself." She rushed the words out. "And know one is allowed to kill you BUT ME!" She grinned.

"And besides, she said, if she really loved you wouldn't she have come back to you? Carly told me that you told her that you wanted to go out again when your cast and all was off, but she hasn't asked again has she?"

"No." I answered. Sam was right, Carly really _didn't_ love me.

"How long do we have 'til detention ends?" She asked suddenly.

I looked at the time on my phone. "About a half hour." I answered.

Just then Sam's phone vibrated and she flipped it open, she had a pretty suckish phone if I'm being honest… "NO! She yelled at the screen. I hate her." Whoa, she looks as if she's about to cry! "What's wrong Sam?" I asked frantically.

"My stupid my has decided to forget about me and go to Vegas! I mean last time she left for two weeks and all she brought me back was a stupid pair of cheap underwear!" I smiled at the memory of the, "I heart Las Vegas." girls boxers.

"So?" I asked. "Why are you so upset?"

"I-I don't like being a-alone." She stuttered out awkwardly.

"Well, my mom left for another aggressive parenting convention, so how about I come over and we be alone together?" I asked. I half-expected her to punch me.

"That'd be…cool." She smiled.

**A virtual hug to anyone how can guess the song(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**iGet detention. – With Sam!**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing.**

**Okay, I haven't updated in ages! I had exams… But they're over now! So I'll update all the time:) Sorry for the wait:/ Oh! By the way! If you have facebook, could you, 'Like,' my group, 'Seddie.' I have like no likes… So if you type it in the search box, It's like the last one with like 8 likes, It's got a picture of Sam and Freddie that says purple on the bottom:] So go do that because I look like a loser having like, no likes:] Thank You:) R&R!**

"It's cold." Sam stated the obvious. I know I should have done the really cute chick-flick thing and gave her my jacket, but instead I just said; "Well detention should be over in five, we should leave."

"'Kay." She shrugged. We walked back to the school together and climbed through the window. We sat and waited for all of one and a half minutes before the teacher came in and said we could leave, wow, I can't believe we actually weren't caught. – Maybe I should listen to Sam more often?

"C'mon, dork-wad you're staying at my house, right?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said. We left the building and began to walk to Sam's house. It was dark and cold, and although it wasn't raining, the ground was still covered in last night's puddles. "Hey, uh Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sam?" I asked, surprised she was using my real name.

**I thought I'd make this one super-short with a cliff-hanger, seeing as I'm going to make tomorrows chapter really long. :D **

**What did y'all think of iOMG? I can't wait 'til the next episode! I hope Freddie and Sam get together! I actually thought I was going to explode when I saw the end. I don't think it can be said anymore that Sam doesn't love Freddie, I mean C'mon! Anyway, Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got detention. – With Sam!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, I know my update is way late, considering I said I would have it up, "Tomorrow." Like, a week ago, so sorry. I am so sad though. Sarah Jane (Elizabeth Sladen) is dead! I miss her:( I loved, 'The Sarah Jane adventures.' And 'Doctor Who.' And I loved all her 'side-kicks.' Luke, Clyde and Rani. They'll have to stop making them now… Anyway, if this chapter sucks, blame it on the fact that I feel like I'm dying inside. Enjoy the chapter though. R&R!**

"I- I'm really glad your staying with me, no one's ever stayed over at my house before, not even Carly."

"Why?" I asked.

"She never wanted to, I mostly go over to the Shay's…"

"How often does your mom leave Sam?" I asked seriously.

"A lot," She answered. "It's not like I hate her, or she doesn't love me, it's just, I- I wish I wouldn't be left alone all the time, you know?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm not a big fan of being home by myself, sure, look at home me, 'moving out' ended. I smiled at the memory of asking Spencer if I could stay at the Shay's in the middle of the night.

We reached Sam's house and she unlocked the door. As usual, it was a mess. I had only been in Sam's house before, but every time it never failed to be untidy.

"You coming Fredwardo?" She asked. She was motioning for me to follow her from the bottom of her staircase. "Upstairs?" I asked in surprise. I had been to Sam's house before, but I hadn't gotten much father than the living room, I hadn't even seen the kitchen let alone her bedroom. "No," She rolled her eyes. "To the grocery store to pick up some chicken gravy, yes upstairs!" She said sarcastically.

I followed her upstairs to her room. I walked in, it was, unsurprisingly messy, there were posters covering the faded pink walls and her blue carpet was worn. She bounced over to her un-made bed and threw herself on to it crossing her legs beneath her.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked me.

"Whatever. Do you want to watch TV?" I asked.

"Okay," she said. "Pick out a DVD from my shelf while I get changed in to my pajamas." She said. And with that she grabbed what I assumed was her pajamas from her closet and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**iGot Detention. – With Sam!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay so I know I took forever to update. I suck. Oh well. Here's a super-duper long chapter. :) …Well not, really, but longer than usual, I'll be updating a lot more often now. :) MY EXAM'S ARE OVER YAY!**

I looked through her DVD's deciding on a Rom-Com, Horror or thriller, which is what most of her movies were. I decided on, 'The panic room,' I hadn't seen that movie in ages. Sam came stamping out in guys boxers and an over-sized guys T-shirt. Herm, very Sam-like.

"C'mon Benson." She said gesturing for me to follow her down the stairs.

Wait," She said. "This house is cold as chizz." She said rolling her eyes and walking in to her room to grab her duvet and trail it along the ground and down the stairs as I followed her. "Put the movie in." She instructed me. I did as I was told and plopped down on the couch next to her.

Somehow during the movie, the quilt that Sam had dragged downstairs, had been pulled around us both, and we were lying horizontally along the couch on our sides, staring at the last scene of the movie. Once the movie has ended and the titles had rolled, Sam flicked off the TV and the shifted uncomfortably in my arms. It was only then I had realized I had subconsciously wrapped my arms around her I lifted my arms quicker than I realized was humanly possible, as if her body has suddenly started burning white-hot. She stared at me with a half amused-half bored expression, "So Fredlumps," she offered. "What are we doing now?"

"Dunno." I dead-panned.

"How 'bout game?" She asked.

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Would you rather or truth or dare?" She mused.

"Truth or dare." I confirmed.

"Okay," She agreed. "But momma's too tired to move, so let's make it 'truth or truth.'"

"You first?" She offered.

"'Kay, What is the weirdest thing on your iPod?"

"Walt Disney movies music." She smiled awkwardly.

I smiled in return. "'Kay, what is the most un-guyish movie you like?" I didn't want to admit this one.

"Twilight." She stared, and then started laughing.

"It's just because I couldn't really avoid it, you and Carly watch it all day! And all I ever hear between you two is who's better, Edward or Jacob."

"Edward is better." She immediately confirmed.

"Okay," I said. I built up the courage to ask her, something I'd been wondering for a while now. "Did you like our first kiss?" Oh mother, why did I say that? I am an idiot.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered then blushed from the base of her neck all they way to her hairline.

"Yes?" I asked. She liked it? Did I just enter an alternate universe? "Yeah Frednub, I did. Get over it!" I smiled inwardly. Samantha. Puckett. Liked. My. Kiss. Wait, Why do I care? I shouldn't care. I hate how Sam does this to me. Makes me talk to myself like a loser. I just realized how I subconsciously had wrapped my arms around Sam's waist again, but this time I was facing her, we were both lying on our sides, dumbly staring at each others watching faces. "Freddie?" The way she said my name sounded like a question. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Her voice broke. "For being mean to you. For all the times I have hit you and called you names! And...and.."' She broke in to sobs, tears poured from her icy blue eyes. "Sam?" I asked. "What's wrong?" I questioned gently. "Me C-Carly had a f-fight earlier." She sobbed. "She said she'd rather go on a date with some guy than hang out with me and I started a whole commotion over it." She covered her face and sobbed. "Why am I so horrible Freddie? Why? Carly was my only friend and I pushed her away, like I push you away all the time. Why am I so horrible? I shouldn't have yelled at Carly for choosing him over me, it's just that it's Friday, I knew my mom wasn't gonna be home! I knew it! I have to stay here alone without the heating bill paid wrapped in my duvet all weekend if Carly's got other plans! And, I could have had you as friend, someone to be with, when Carly's not around! But NO I'm too stupid. I'm an idiot. I hurt you on every way I can think of, why? I don't know Freddie. I don't know." I stared at her, stunned.

"Sam," I whispered. "You aren't my friend, you are my best friend. We were best friends long before I even knew Carly was on this planet. We were friends before she moved across the hall. Before she came to Seattle when she was eight, before she took back her tuna sandwich and took my best friend who stole my purple Crayon in Kindergarten and tortured me every day, who I hated with a burning passion and loved with all my heart because she was my best friend. My best friend who steals the ham from my fridge. My best friend who jumped so hard on my bed when we were seven that it broke and I took the blame for it because you were scared of my mom. My best friend who threw up on me after eating Sushi for the first time. My best friend who carried a 'Blues Clues,' back-pack with her in the first grade. My best friend who is the weirdest person I have ever met. Sam, I love you, you're my best friend." She grinned and threw her arms around my neck. "Remember that time we fell asleep in your garden?" She grinned. I laughed. "Remember that time, when we were six we fell in mud and my mom put us in the bath together?"

"Never speak of it!" She demanded. She laughed though. "Remember when I made you eat that blue crayon and you threw up in the playground by the swings?" She asked. We spent the rest of the night sharing old memories until we drifted to sleep.

I woke up tangled in a pile of Sam. Her limbs flailing over my face and over me in general. It was too warm and we were both sticky with sweat.

"Sam!" I shook her.

"Whhaaaa?" Sam asked.

"We have to get up, I'm still in yesterday's clothes, I want to change!"

"Frednub! It's Saturday, I've been awkwardly tangled in you all night, just let me get some sleep!"

"But Sam!" I protested. "I'm all warm and sweaty!" I said miserably.

"Fine." She groaned, throwing her legs over the side of the couch. "But momma needs to take a shower."

Once Sam was showered and dressed, she came down the stairs in shorts, a penny tee and flip-flops. "Okay Fredward time to go get you a shower and some clothes," She held her nose. "You smell this BAD!" She held out a sizeable distance between her hands to show how much I smelt. I was kind of disappointed; Sam had gone back to her usual self. She hadn't mentioned the fit of emotions she had thrown last night, so I was guessing she regretted it. "'Kay." I simply answered.

We walked out her door and began towered the bus stop. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked, attempting to look at me but squinting in the sun. "We could get Car-" I stopped dead, remembering what she'd said about her and Carly. "We could do what we always on 100 degrees days when Carly's not around.." I corrected.

"Water fight?" She asked excitedly.

"Yup." I grinned.

We went back to my apartment where I put on swim-shorts and a penny tee with flip-flops. And grabbed extra sweat pants. I changed my mind about the shower, seeing as we would be having a water fight. We any back to Sam's after we picked up a few packets of water balloons and a four-dollar water gun. Sam ran up the stairs to change in to her swimming costume. I was filling the balloons with tap water when Sam ran down the stairs, she had an over-sized guys T-shirt on as a cover-up. Once we filled the balloons and the gun, we went to her back yard and she pulled her top off. Whoa. Sam. Is. Wearing. A. Bikini. I had seen Sam in a bikini before, but I'd never seen her look this HOT in a bikini before.. After seeing how hot Sam looks I felt awkward taking my shirt off, I don't exactly have.. What would you call it? …Muscles.. I pulled off my shirt quickly, yet awkwardly, I accepted some kind of jab from Sam, but instead I got a water balloon. In. My. Face. "Oh, it's on!" I yelled at her spraying her with the hose while she screeched at me to stop. She ran at me with the gun and jumped on my back spraying my hair with it and I yelled at her as I dripped down my face. We fought for like two hours before finally came in dripping with water, shivering and laughing. We ran upstairs, she went in to her bedroom and I went in to bathroom to change. We decided we would go over to my house to sleep tonight…

**Sorry for the OOC-ness… Longest chapter so far, correct? :) REVIEW OR I WILL SEND A TIGER TO EAT YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**iGot detention – With Sam!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, so, a short chapter:( But at least I'm posting right? Thank you guys for all the reviews! (Keep 'Em comin') I'll do a long chapter soon 'kay? But ONLY if you review! :)**

Once we were re-dressed. We walked to the bus stop, to catch a bus to my apartment. Whilst we were waiting on the blue bench under the plastic shelter that is the bus stop, it started to rain, hard. "Well," Sam offered. "The sun didn't last long.." I smiled at her. The bus stopped and we ran on, we waited for around twenty minutes then we stopped at the end of the street Bushwell

Plaza is on. We ran through the rain, her face had rain running down it, as did mine. Our hairs were dripping and we were shivering, but I was laughing so hard I hardly noticed. When we finally got in to the lobby, where Lewbert was thankfully sleeping, our clothes were completely drenched. We ran up the stairs and in to my apartment.

"I am soaking wet." She stated the obvious.

"Same!" I laughed. "You can borrow some of my clothes."

"Ew!" Sam said crinkling her nose up. "Nub germs."

I rolled my eyes and went and found her one of my T-shirts, that would probably be oversized on her, and a pair of my gray sweat pants, that would fit her, because I got them when I was like, twelve. She smiled at me and took them in to the bedroom to change, I pulled my pants off and replaced them with plaid pajama pants. Just then, she came out of the bathroom, she had tied her wet hair up in a messy bun, and she was wearing my clothes. I had grown to be a lot taller than her, so the top was way over-sized but the pants fit good. Point is, it seems. that she looks hot in anything.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I answered tearing my eyes away from her.

"Freddie?" She asked. We were lying on the couch. It was like on of those romantic comedies, that moment where the characters, fall in love. That moment I can see it, yes, yes. I can see it now.

"Yeah Sam?" I asked.

"I want to be friends. Like today, -I had fun.."

I had fun too Sam." I smiled, and she returned it.

"I just want us to be, like, real best friends, not the kind that fight all the time, I want it to be like me and...Carly." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Sam, I'd love for us to be super-close, let's play a game." I suggested.

"What?" She asked.

"Secrets. - It's when you tell a secret, that no one knows, and the first person to run out of secrets loses."

"How is this a good game?" She asked.

"We can have secrets. You and Carly always kept things from me, and whenever we got a secret, Carly found out. So, go, you first."

**I will give anyone who can guess the name of the song I referenced in this a virtual hug. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**iGot detention – with Sam!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, this chapter, is short-ish, but I figured, it was better than nothing:L Okay, so if anyone can guess the Katy Perry song in this chapter, they get a virtual hug(:**

**AND I am going to respond to the people who reviewed last chapter, because I love reviewers so much, but I haven't been responding, so from now on, I will(:**

**Geekquality: Thanks. :) And no, it was mine by Taylor Swift:L **

**storylova22: Thanks:) But, I said this was a short chapter, my next one will be longer. :)**

**cherrprn4: Thanks for reviewing, and I agree that my grammar isn't the best, I've always sucked at it, but I can only do my best and I didn't have time to read over this chapter, I don't think my grammar is so bad that you wouldn't be able to understand it though, I have read some fan fiction where the grammar was so bad try used no capital letters, or and punctuation at all, so**

**Liz: *Virtually hugs you.* Yeah;) You're right:D Thanks for reviewing:)**

**ccQTccQT: Thank Youuu! :)**

**SeddierFTW: Thanks for reviewing:) I hope you do think this chapter is good:)**

**Rubbyy: Yerp:) *Virtual hug* Thanks for reviewing.**

**alex02: Thanks:)**

**Redglowingheart: Yeah:) I love her too:) Thanks:D**

"Huh," She wondered. "I can't dance, I hate it so much. It just makes me feel so awkward. It's partially the reason I'm not going to prom." She finally said. I laughed a little. "Yeah, you can, Sam, You do random dancing in iCarly all the time!"

"I mean like really dance," She said rolling her eyes. "Like, slow dance."

"C'mon." I said pulling her up.

"What?" She asked. I put my iPod in the dock and turned the music up. "Let's dance." I said smiling at her. She laughed. "No way!"

"Yes way!" I smiled back. I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck, she swayed awkwardly with me. I pulled her closer. "C'mon Sam," I prompted. "No one's watching! And I swear I won't tell anyone you danced with me." I smiled and she returned it. Then, she made an unexpected gesture. She meant forward and put her head on my shoulder. "Thanks Freddie." She whispered. I closed my eyes as we swayed to the music. When I heard Sam sob. My eyes fluttered open to see tears poring down her face. "Sorry." She apologized.

"For what Sam?" I asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," She said. "You dance with all the girls like this." She smiled but tears ran down her face.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Look," She said. "I saw you dancing like this with Carly, at the groovy smoothie."

"So?" I asked.

"I thought I was kinda special for a minute there, you asking me to dance.. But it doesn't mean anything."

"Sam, I told you! I don't even love Carly! And why is this bothering you so much? You hate me!" I said. But that little voice in my head told me, that I know she really didn't.

"I don't hate you!" She said.

"Well," I said. "We're friends now, but you did hate me!" I was totally surprised at the fact she was crying over me! Me! Of all people!

"You are special Sam." I whispered and she smiled.

"Thanks Freddie." She said hugging me.

Just then the music changed and Katy Perry started playing. Sam pulled away and started dancing, random dancing. I grinned and Sam sung, "There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head!" I sung too. "Glitter all over the room, pink flamingo's in the pool!" We sung and danced like crazy until the song ended, when I turned off the music and we flopped, exhausted on to the couch.

"So dork," She panted. "Your turn." I thought.

"Ehhh.." I wondered


	10. Chapter 10

**iGot detention. – With Sam!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, super-short chapter, but It's a filler so I can do a big, eventful, chapter after this. :)**

I took a deep breath and dug up the courage to tell her this one. "Okay Sam," I said. "If I tell you this, you gotta swear to tell no one!" I told her.

"Okay, I swear." She said.

"Remember that time, when we were like, thirteen, when you told be to, 'Just keep making out with my stuffed animals,' Well.." I cringed as she nodded yes, that she remembered it. "Well, since I'd never kissed anyone, I actually went home and tried it. To practice for my first kiss..." I trailed off, blushing so hard I must have been purple.

Sam laughed. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah.." I said. "Please don't tell anyone!" I begged.

"I won't." She promised.

"Your turn." I said.

"Can..Can I do a serious one?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"I miss Carly." Her voice broke. I saw tears well in here eyes.

"It's okay, Sam," I said. "We can talk to Carly tomorrow, you can make up with her!" I said smiling.

She smiled back. We kept on with our secrets, moving from the couch to my bed. We soon fell asleep on top of the covers.

I woke up to Sam poking me, she was dressed in her own clothes which I had put in the dryer last night.

"Freddie! Get up!" She said. I did as I was told and got up and went in to the bathroom to change, when I came out, Sam was sitting on my bed.

"Ready to go to Carly's?" I asked. She nodded biting her lip. I could tell she was scared to I reached out and held her hand. Her palm was sweating and she was shaking a little. "It'll be okay." I reassured her. She nodded in response and walked over to Carly's apartment. She knocked, it was weird, she never knocks. Carly came to the door and opened it.

"Sam!" She yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

**iGot Detention. – With Sam!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, this is really short, but, it's not so much a filler… So! If you want a longer, quickly-er updated chapter, review. Review. Review, Review. Or I shall continue, with slowly updated short chapers… Hope you like this one. :)**

Freddie's POV

"Sam!" Carly said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to choose him over you! I'm so sorry, I was wrong, please believe me, I miss you!" Sam looked taken aback. "Carly, I was coming to apologise to you! I over reacted, I was wrong!" Sam said.

"No you weren't, I was!" Carly said throwing her arms around Sam, and I smiled, they were friends again. We went inside the Shay's apartment and watched 'Girly cow,' for a while and I subconsciously snuggled closer to Sam, wrapping my arms around her. She laid her head on my shoulder and we watched the Tv silently.

When the episode was over, Carly turned the Tv off and turned to look at us for the first time and she gasped. "Why are you cuddling?" She asked bewildered. "Is there something I don't know?"

"No, no!" I said. "There is nothing going on!"

"Then why are you cuddling?" She asked.

"We...You...I don't know.." I stuttered.

"Okay Carls," Sam offered. "I know you think it's weird me and Freddie are...close, but we are just...friends." Sam explained.

"Friends? Since when?" Carly asked.

"Since the other night..." I said.

"How? Carly asked, eyes wide.

"Yesterday, me and Sam got detention, so we sneaked out, and I know it was bad but we did! And her mom left and mine left and we ended up at Sam's house and we watched a movie and she...we...we...talked. And fells asleep in the couch, the we had a watertight and played secrets at my house." Carly gaped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! You probably don't even remember this story…Please review though? You might want to re-read the last chapter so you can remember what's going on… even I had too…**

**Sam's POV.**

"Are you serious?" Carly asked. "I don't see how you two can go from, you making Freddie cry, bruising him and him telling you he hates you on a daily basis to, 'me and Freddie are BFF's we tell each other everything.' I mean, you told each other your secrets! I mean, you wouldn't even tell Freddie your middle name a week ago!" Carly ranted.

"Well..." I began. "We were friends when we were kids and I was just missing it Y'Know? I was just kinda getting tired of all the arguing, half the time I don't even know what we argue about!"

Later, we were sitting in the groovy smoothie, Carly was still confused about how me and Freddie had became friends. "Gimme' a drink of your smoothie dork, I haven't tried that one before." I demanded.

"No way Sam! I could get cooties or something!" Freddie said trying his best to stay serious.

"Freddie..." I whined. "I've drunk your drinks, ate your food and you never complained! You even continued to eat your ice-cream after I licked it!"

"Fine!" He gave in. I picked up his smoothie and slurped it down whilst Freddie yelled, "Sam! That's mine! You're drinking it all!" So I rolled my eyes and gave it back.

"Hey Carls?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You mind if I stay over tonight?" I asked.

"But it's a school night?"

"When has that ever stopped me?" I smirked.

"True." She agreed, rolling her eyes.

We were sat on Carly's bed when Carly asked, "So.. Do you like Freddie?" I felt my face heat up.

"What? Of course I like him... He's my friend!"

"No! Do you LIKE like him?" She asked, leaning towards me. "What? No!" I could feel my face heating up. "Oh my Gosh! You do like him!" She gushed.

"No I don't!" I denied.

"Aw, Sam! C'mon! No more secrets remember?" At that I felt guilty.

"Okay, there is a possibility that I have a tiny crush on him." I blushed.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed.

"Please don't tell him!" I begged.

"I won't..." She said. "'Cause you're going to!"

"What?" I gaped.


End file.
